


歸有所屬

by Apcrwp04



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:41:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24731779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apcrwp04/pseuds/Apcrwp04
Summary: Timdami回歸提和少年泰坦哭哭米的抱抱和親親
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake/Damian Wayne
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 大小D有親情向描寫,如果你看出了甚麼組合都是假的

提姆和達米安的第一次親吻就是個災難，與他們交往的方式一樣。  
  
基於三句懟一句、三次相會必有重傷的情形下，他們能生存在同一個空間都是奇蹟的發生。  
  
那時達米安才剛接手過少年泰坦，怨聲不斷，畢竟首次見面就把隊員往牆上掛的方式就是惹人厭煩的冒險。達米安還在牆底下志得意滿的評價那群青少年義警。  
提姆得承認他可沒有半點勇氣對少年泰坦們這樣做，除非；最起碼要有數十個不會挨揍的配套措施。  
  
這真的不怪他，科莉的拳頭真的很痛。  
  
但達米安確實比起提姆的作風更能激起少年泰坦們的潛能，達米安不會驕縱他們，在團隊裡他更像是個教練、團隊中的另一個真正的成年人。  
  
  
在刺客聯盟的團隊經歷幫助他訓練青少年義警，他從不含糊帶過，每一次的出擊也是小心萬分。  
  
同時達米安與提姆也是一貫的蝙蝠作法，他們盡可能不求於任何人幫助，更多時候喜歡獨自面對險地和戰鬥。說實話，少年泰坦也摸不清他們是被嫌棄累贅或者他們正在被受保護⋯因為結局也總是他們挺身幫忙兩個傻紅/羅賓，然後保護了他們。  
  
其實相撲繼來的兩個來自蝙蝠的領導人也沒什麼不同。  
  
而且少年泰坦的成員們，甚至以為達米安和提姆是蝙蝠家族中，感情難得良好的兄弟們。  
  
他們只是推論，原因在於提姆與世界失去聯絡的時候，達米安並沒有義務接下少年泰坦這混雜的爛攤子。而達米安帶著他小小的刺客身子過來維持住他們。  
  
理所當然的推論，在紅羅賓重回時打破了。  
  
鳩佔鵲巢，兩個明擺著許久未相見而思念的小鳥找了個藉口互揍起來。  
  
大概只有提姆可以知道達米安收了多少力。  
  
回憶起在第一次與達米安毆打起來時，還穿著刺客聯盟特製的黑白相間制服的達米安，他的拳頭和長刀可差點讓提姆流血過多致死，更且就把他扔蝙蝠洞自生自滅。提姆從沒看過如此冷酷無情的孩子，那此事之後，他竟可能遠離達米安。對拉斯的反感也十倍提升。  
  
在泰坦塔的打鬥後，達米安眼眶泛紅，每一句數落提姆的話都帶著輕微的抖動。  
  
達米安復活之後，短時間內失去了太多；兄弟、甚至是對他毫無記憶的父親。莊園裡空蕩蕩的，而角落裡則是壅擠著各式墓碑。  
  
格雷森的夜翼身分曝光、陶德混跡在黑面具、德雷克就⋯突然消失，而阿爾弗雷德，真正維持家庭的主軸，只長存心裡頭。  
  
總有人會忘記達米安·韋恩是個14歲的孩子。  
  
提姆不知該如何下手安慰達米安，在經歷一堆其他平行世界的破事之後。他未來是個糟糕的兄長，達米安在每個平行世界都對他舉足輕重，在更多的時間他們是敵人。  
  
他們除了戰鬥之外，從沒進行任何獨立的交流，情感上無法想像他們會如何進行。或許對迪克和傑森而言達米安只是個熊孩子，只需要家庭逐漸軟化。但是達米安對他只是個⋯陌生的羅賓。  
  
提姆想試著擁抱達米安（像迪克那樣），而僵硬的雙手停留在半空中。  
  
達米安認為那雙手是個威脅狠狠甩開，長劍的反刃抵在提姆的下巴。  
  
「你有什麼計謀？德雷克」  
  
他學不來迪克風趣的言談、傑森信手拈來的嘲諷，還是放棄與達米安進行任何形式交流好了。在演變為下一場打鬥之前。  
  
提姆頹著肩膀轉身。  
  
在動身走人前，他的衣物被達米安扯在原地。  
  
提姆又轉回一個圈。  
  
「我要休—」  
  
達米安紅紅眼眶內的綠蔭雙眼沾溼了一層，眼角還掛著一顆水滴死撐著邊緣。嘴角垂下，如果隨意搖了達米安一下，他會像正常的孩子大嚎大哭起來嗎？  
  
「回莊園裡，德雷克」  
  
「拜託，我真的很累而且這裡有床——」  
  
達米安眼角死撐的水滴在他話語還沒結束就開始潰堤，像止不住的雨水且逐漸密集，滴落在羅賓制服上以及大理石地板。  
  
他幾乎無法反應過來，措施不及。達米安同樣也是，除了哭泣反射的嗚咽聲講不出一句話或完整的單字。  
  
提姆再一次的伸出雙手，停留在達米安潰堤的眼淚上擦拭，卻又像擠壓吸飽水的海綿般。  
  
提姆沒有辦法可以解決問題了，他蹲下身緊緊的抱住達米安，讓大部分的眼淚蔓延在肩上。  
  
「我的老天，別哭了別哭了」  
  
肩上的嗚咽聲綜合了>TT<的氣音。  
  
  
像迪克偶爾會對達米安做的那樣，提姆牽起他們的手。（所幸達米安沒有拒絕）  
  
回莊園的想法太不實際了，他真的很累，要嘛一杯或好多杯咖啡、要嘛就在泰坦塔倒頭大睡。  
  
提姆選擇後者，他沒得使用多餘的精力應付達米安，他和達米安都需耗費時間思考，在此之前先睡眠不足的問題要先解決。  
  
他帶領著達米安走向屬於自己的房裡，側身開燈之後，達米安緊握著與他牽手的力道，他又關了燈。  
  
達米安不發一語，開燈的一剎那的時候凌亂的景象嚇得他淚水停了一瞬間。發出一陣鄙夷的聲音，他將德雷克的房門關上。  
  
「⋯大廳沙發？」提姆試圖補救，遭到一擊怒瞪，噢，真像蝙蝠老爸。  
  
達米安乾脆拉著手徑直的往另一頭的長廊裡走，熟悉的開啟一扇房門。  
  
他開了燈，又將燈的亮度調暗至適合睡眠的昏暗程度。  
  
裡頭的佈局與泰坦裡的所有睡房一樣，雙人床、一桌一椅。高譚知名寄宿學校的制服還掛在床尾，顯而易見是達米安的房間。書桌上還擺放著家庭作業與數本動物雜誌，床上則是躺了一半速寫本。  
  
達米安把提姆一起推進房後，關上房門，快速的加密房鎖。  
  
提姆聽到一句類似乾淨許多了的小碎語。  
  
他們的手仍舊維持著牽手，達米安移開速寫本到床裡的角落，把提姆再一次推進床邊，讓提姆上了柔軟舒適的床後，帶著絲綿的被單鑽進提姆的懷中。  
  
達米安整個人被棉被包覆像個長繭一樣豪不透氣，提姆伸出空餘的手拉下一點棉被最起碼讓男孩小巧的鼻子露在外頭。  
  
以前，迪克還在莊園照顧達米安時他看過不下十次類似的畫面，看見達米安縮在迪克的懷抱中睡著在沙發或者是迪克的床上，提姆與傑森還笑著調侃鳥媽媽和蝙蝠寶寶。  
  
從沒想過會落在自己身上。他低下頭親吻蝙蝠寶寶被棉被包覆的尖刺黑髮，又拉近距離使他們溫度更密合。  
  
舒適的環境和溫度所上升的安全感總算讓達米安完全停止過度失控的情緒表現。  
  
達米安跟隨者提姆緩慢的呼吸聲，逐漸放開牽手的力道。他將棉被攤開一角落在提姆身上。  
  
閉上乾澀的雙眼。  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

在一起擁抱共眠之後，他們相處的時間日益增長。但是在領導少年泰坦的方針上也屢屢讓他們不歡而散。  
  
提姆給予睡眠的時間也非常吝嗇，而他也總不是在床上。更多時候都是在沙發或者餐桌小憩，以及無數杯咖啡堆疊而成的監控室。  
  
大多的時候，不進行爭執的他們，只會默不作聲的保持在對方的視線範圍內。  
  
當提姆睡著時，達米安就會把自己的身體縮成更小一團塞進提姆懷中，倚靠著肩膀或者胸口。  
  
提姆不正常的作息生活深刻的影響達米安的就學生活，他的私人電話—提姆·德雷克的—響起時，一名高譚私校的班級主任聯絡了他。他現在是家裡的第一順位，後方無人。  
  
班級主任談到達米安依舊優異的學業和術科表現，但上課的出勤率大幅下降。早退及遲到的比例也增加不少，提於校規規定，有可能不得不進行停學或著休學的處分。  
  
他需要好好問達米安對此事的後續處理。  
  
  
而達米安卻先行一步的詢問提姆少年正義聯盟的事項。  
  
他倆人正窩在長沙發上，一人佔據沙發的一方。提姆弓起腳捲縮讓位置大部分都給達米安佔據，膝蓋上還正在使用筆記型電腦瀏覽韋恩企業的財務狀況。達米安拿著速寫本倚靠在沙發側邊的扶手，兩腳攤平在沙發。  
  
達米安在詢問提姆時，手中的畫筆仍在速寫本唰唰—不停。  
  
提姆警覺性的放下手邊的事務。  
  
「達米安，我沒有要離開——沒有離開很久。」  
  
「我不在乎」  
  
達米安光裸的腳丫子一腳用力踩在提姆腳上，視線專注的在速寫本，將手中的畫筆更換成炭筆。  
  
發怒似的一筆一筆狠勁的劃過眼前的繪紙。  
  
「達米—」  
  
提姆下了沙發，神色慌張的移動到達米安身旁，還未定位就被速寫本砸了一頭，達米安一竄翻出沙發。  
  
「閉上你愚蠢的嘴」離開前達米安說道。  
  
扶著疼痛的額角，拿起被達米安當作投擲武的速寫本，提姆將速寫本抱在胸裡，嘆了口氣。  
  
他回泰坦塔時也沒有想過久留，原本就預計停留一週，將一些設計圖紙和零件過渡至聯盟洞穴，與以前的夥伴們久違的打個招呼。  
  
達米安帶領著少年泰坦，或者少年泰坦帶領著達米安，提姆樂見其成，在阿福走後、蝙蝠俠失憶，韋恩莊園的每一片土地都已失色，之下的蝙蝠洞退出舞台。  
  
羅賓會需要個去處，他很開心達米安選擇了少年泰坦。他信任少年泰坦，在他還是羅賓時，那是很好的另一個家。  
  
他抱著速寫本已經走到達米安的房門口，直立的站在門外。  
  
「滾邊去，德雷克」門內達米安嘶啞的大叫著，房間內傳出各種撞擊和摔落的聲響。  
  
聲響們此起彼落，提姆維持同樣的姿勢一直保持在門外等待。  
  
時間長達了近半個鐘頭，裡頭才化為無聲。  
  
提姆這才敲了三下房門喊了達米安。  
  
「滾邊去，德雷克」同樣的話語卻虛弱了許多，像是被棉被所包覆起來的吶喊聲，一個禮拜內他惹哭了達米安這樣子的倔小孩兩次。  
  
「我進來了」  
  
提姆沒有取得同意，使用少年泰坦的萬用密碼鎖開啟達米安的房門，裡頭昏暗，沒有開啟任何一盞燈。  
  
他打開房間電源供應也沒有任何反應，估計達米安把裡頭的所有設備都毀了。  
  
出乎意料之外的是達米安沒有出現在床上，昏暗的房間讓他緩了稍久的時間才適應，窗戶緊閉、床上的軟墊掉了一腳在地上、書桌移了一個位、以及滿地的衣物。  
  
提姆看向衣櫃，步伐加快腳步到了眼前。  
  
達米安這幾日有回到莊園拿了一些他和自己的衣物放到這裡頭，衣櫃大小普通，塞了兩人份的衣物有點壅擠，但是躲進一名小孩綽綽有餘。  
  
他寧願達米安揍他一頓，因此還有理由耍脾氣離開，而不是單方面的是他丟下了達米安⋯他沒有想過要丟下他，從來沒有人想過要丟棄家族的彼此。  
  
「達米安⋯⋯」  
  
提姆小聲的輕喚道，拉開了衣櫃。  
  
達米安披著棉被縮成一小團把自己塞在角落，姿勢與提姆睡醒時發現在他懷中的一樣。達米安睡著了，眼部周圍紅腫還有絲絲的淚痕、鼻子紅了一圈。身體及精神的疲累讓達米安不堪負荷。  
  
他應該要讓達米安提起精神、重返正軌。但是他來到泰坦塔後，達米安逆向而行，達米安開始依賴他、並且為他的去留緊張兮兮。  
  
達米安與他之前從不親近，因為他們互相瞭解對方的缺點和德性，觀點和立場永遠相反，簡直是天生的死對頭，或許在未來他們確實是。  
  
提姆將達米安從衣櫃中抱著出來，把掉落一角的床墊踢回了床。  
  
輕輕的把達米安攤平在床上。  
  
他沒有留在達米安的房間內，把房間的所有散落和移位的家具和衣物全部還原之後，快速的離開。  
  
提姆離開後，達米安翻了個身背對著門口。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 你們快點親啊！！！親完我就可以結束了！！>3333<


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 實在想看他們倆邊打邊親....下一章在交往吧(放棄

  


就像上一次提姆消失一樣，無聲無息。

達米安繃緊整張臉試圖不讓自己在提姆已然空曠的房間崩潰。

上次看過一眼雜亂無序的房內只剩下全新的物品家具，一丁點生活的痕跡都不存在。他又跑去房門口確認是否走錯地方。達米安寧願承認他自己找錯房間。

推算著提姆大概率的回到少年正義聯盟了，就與他一樣，他們沒有留在彼此或回到莊園的理由。

他們這一個禮拜的相處彷彿不存在，他們共用的一張床、沙發、桌子、馬克杯都還留在達米安的房內，回憶卻像拋空般不見。

達米安咬著牙使勁的關起房門離開。

\---------------------------

達米安在眾人不理解的目光中離開了泰坦塔，離開前科莉緊實的擁抱和溫暖的能量給予他一丁點支持。少見的他也回擁於科莉，表達自己只是暫時的回到高譚居住。

莊園裡頭的廊道滿是積塵，上方佈滿的散亂腳步都是屬於自己的，他曾經期待著會有其他人。

他會一一的打開曾經有兄弟姐妹居住過的房間，試圖尋找他們回到莊園的痕跡，然後再一次的關上房門失望離去。

現在則不再抱有一絲期待。

空曠的走廊讓他平穩的心跳也顯得聲響。他走過了許多房間，路過各種塑膠袋包覆的家具，而來到在一片塑料包裝中唯一突兀的老爺鐘前方。

老爺鐘前方散落著遭撕毀的塑料袋。

他謹慎的扣開暗門，隨手拿了個相框充當武器使用。

或許是某人回來了，他壓下一絲期待的火苗。但更有可能是某些不好的事情⋯⋯或人。

他悄然無聲的進到蝙蝠洞內，爬上一旁的管線讓自己達到最高的視角觀察。

蝙蝠電腦的螢幕是洞裡唯一的光源，畫面害顯示尚未有權限登入的畫面，他將手中的相框緊緊的握牢。

一道黑影突然的穿梭在螢幕前，隨即又消失，腳步聲凌亂複雜的響起，然後伴隨著許多蝙蝠撲翼而飛的聲音。

有金屬物品被撞倒散落一地⋯，接而是一個肉體摔倒在地。

實在太蠢了——

達米安輕盈的躍下落地，熟悉的打開蝙蝠洞所有燈照設備的總開關。

「白癡」

他在一旁的解剖桌看到黑影的主人就躺在冰冷的石磚地板上，周圍和身上還散落各式解剖使用的器具。

提姆躺在那裡抬頭看了他，又倒回了頭。

「你不曉得我清了多少蝙蝠離開電腦—，太多了老天，你有看過蝙蝠屎嗎？整個鍵盤的——」

「白癡德雷克」

這傢伙在扯開話，愚蠢的多話方式。他將相框精準地砸在提姆的臉旁，成功地讓提姆閉起嘴。

「達米—」

達米安大步的走到提姆旁，將提姆身上的物件撥開，提姆受死一般的表情讓他怒火更加上升。

他用力的扯起衣頸把提姆的頭硬生的撞擊在解剖檯側面的金屬。他才不在乎提姆的痛叫。

提姆因疼痛哀嚎的聲音，被達米安靠近的臉迅速地掩蓋住。

達米安費勁全身的力量才將提姆的掙扎一一擺平，他的身材比起提姆小了許多，但是作弊似的改良基因和長期訓練讓他完美壓制住提姆。

但被他趁虛而入的嘴可就沒那麼容易解決了，提姆的舌頭比他有力許多，不停的想將他推擠出牙齒外，諒著提姆不敢咬下他，達米安變本加厲的閃躲戲弄。

在提姆手臂上壓制的達米安施力著向金屬桌腳內擠壓，他感受到提姆逐漸放鬆力道，卻不敢大意。

而提姆的舌頭開始無意在與他追逐，緊緊的貼住達米安的唇，開始侵入他。

反嚇得達米安後退鬆開了所有的力道。

提姆的雙眼是熟悉的情緒，每當他們進入白熱化的對打時，都會緊皺著眉頭專注在他的一舉一動，冷靜且給予致命的一擊。

這不該是一個親吻過後的反應，而是在對付一個敵人時的舉動。

達米安快速的撤離開提姆身上，幾乎是跳得起來閃避。

在離開的一剎那，提姆精準地抓到他的手腕，達米安的另一手反射性的反擊卻被早了一步推擊出去。提姆利用身高優勢將他抬起，力道不亞於方才達米安對他所做的，推倒在金屬桌上。

「我要把你殺—」

「你親過迪克嗎？」

「什麼？」

達米安暗了臉，鬼曉得德雷克哪根神經壞了。他知道一個親吻代表什麼意思，德雷克的疑問簡直侮辱他的智商。

「你這個白癡—」

達米安從來沒有如此憤怒，用軀體的柔軟性極限的彎曲腰，將自己光裸的額頭狠狠的撞擊提姆的頭。

趁著提姆後退，迅速地鑽出提姆的肢體範圍外。

「我知道那是什麼意思——他媽的還有不准離開蝙蝠洞—」

「你要做什麼達米安？」

「釐清你愚蠢的腦袋，德—雷—克」

提姆眼睜睜的看達米安逃離了蝙蝠洞中。

噢，他剛才好像沒有否認達米安的吻。提姆後知後覺懊悔自己的想著。


	4. Chapter 4

達米安到自己的房間內，抓起一包容量大於他體型的塑料袋後，頭也不回的迅速離開。真糟糕，他並不是想真的親提姆—，雖然他確實那麼做了。他想把提姆留在自己的身邊，但是他非常的不確定那是出於這一個禮拜培養出的睡眠習慣還是他真的喜歡—愛—提姆。  
  
他享受和提姆生活的日子，爭鋒相對的爭吵讓他的血液活了起來，並讓他暫時忘掉其他家族成員們。  
  
都是他眼淚的錯，哭哭啼啼的壞了許多事。提姆從不跟他單獨相處，卻因為他丟臉的哭泣將自己納入。  
  
他想念所有在莊園發生的事情，提姆對他而言就像是莊園的縮影或是殘影⋯，一個家庭的生活。  
  
除了糟糕的熬夜。  
  
回到蝙蝠洞後，提姆已經坐在蝙蝠電腦前，手指霹靂啪啦的敲擊鍵盤，也已經換了一件紅色的短袖T恤，手臂兩旁還有被他緊掐出的紫痕。  
  
將乾淨的白色棉被和枕頭從塑料袋取出，聲響引起提姆注意轉頭看向他，他呲牙回去。在提姆的注視下他用棉被和枕頭填滿了偌大的解剖檯（有時會充當病床）。  
  
提姆把頭轉回了螢幕，試圖不去注意到達米安爬上檯子和縮入棉被時發出的細微聲響。  
  
達米安不在乎提姆裝模作樣的沈浸在蝙蝠電腦前，自顧自地把自己包裹在棉被中，聆聽鍵盤零碎的敲擊聲，和另一個人沈重的呼吸聲閉上眼。  
  
\------------  
  
達米安模模糊糊睜開眼時電腦前的椅子已經空了。好像在播放什麼無聲電影，光線實在太刺眼，他轉了個身子。  
提姆的臉就放大在他眼前，閉著眼，呼吸平穩，左耳上戴著一個耳機，另一個耳機則掉在他們中間。  
  
他放輕力道的將提姆身上的耳機拿走，連同掉落的耳機整齊的放在一旁。利用這幾日熟練的技術，輕巧抬起左手，將自己連著棉被一起塞進懷抱裡，小心的挪移右手讓提姆不被壓麻著。  
  
又再一次的閉眼。  
  
\------------  
  
這一次的醒來時，提姆已經張著眼在等待他了。卻沒有任何的反應只是直盯著，達米安搞不懂的也只能直盯回去。  
  
提姆首先放放棄，攬住懷抱的左右手加緊力道。「呃⋯我們的順序⋯」  
  
「我沒有親過格雷森」  
  
達米安接著說：  
  
「我只嘴對嘴的親過你，別再問蠢問題。」  
  
提姆的神色依然尷尬緊張，像是害怕佔了什麼便宜或者落入什麼陷阱，還是繼續解釋：  
  
「這是一個奇怪的時刻，也許只是某種依賴感在作祟⋯⋯？」  
  
「繼續」  
  
「而且你只是個孩子，達米安」  
  
「你只大我四歲—德雷克，你連一滴酒也不能買」  
  
「老天！你的年齡範圍才是犯法！我將舌頭放進你的嘴裡都會被抓去監禁！」  
  
「你可以放其他的，無論如何你都會被監禁的話。」  
  
「什麼？」  
  
提姆用力地抓起準備滑到下半身的孩子。「不，這樣不行。我們得依照程序來。」  
  
達米安翻了一下白眼。「你才不在乎什麼程序—，你只擔心自己犯法，懦夫」  
  
「謝謝你的提醒，我們頭上還開著監視器」  
  
「你簡直不可理喻———」  
  
「達米安——！我們只相處一個禮拜！」  
  
達米安推開了提姆，讓自己和提姆分別掉落在兩側的地上，依舊捆著棉被指責著：  
  
「是你只給了我們一個禮拜！然後呢？離開了！再來呢？」  
  
提姆也不甘示弱：  
  
「你只是想利用這些方式綁著我！滿足你那些該死的依賴！並不是—並不是——」他堅持不住的垮掉了語氣。「—真的喜歡我⋯」  
  
  
他們之間停了近十秒鐘的無聲。  
  
  
  
  
而後達米安毫無前兆的像個孩子大哭起來，轉頭背對著的縮在桌腳下，把臉深深的埋在棉被之中。  
  
提姆也卸下全身的力量埋在另一頭的桌腳嗚咽：  
  
「老天，我們到底—在做什麼」  
  
  
提姆將臉埋在手心流淚，而達米安的哭聲斷斷續續的逐一減弱，被自己的耳鳴聲緩緩蓋過。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
在數次蝙蝠翅膀的拍擊聲，達米安鑽過桌腳繞到了提姆身旁。  
  
拉下提姆黏濕濕的手用棉被擦拭著。  
  
但達米安的眼淚卻一直重複的滴落在手上，頭也不抬的重複著動作，小聲小聲的說：  
  
「給我⋯給我們多一點時間」  
  
「像你說得該死的程序⋯⋯來個約會？」  
  
提姆反手握住了達米安。  
  
「我們會的」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 當初只想寫他們糟糕的第一次親親和交往,仍然也是(F  
> 有空再潤XDDDD  
> 有一篇寫到一半的未成年車的短短番外,在容我好好想想(


	5. 番外

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 沒車沒車,車垮了

  
在蝙蝠洞兩人哭著牽手之後。三天兩頭的他們就會聚在一塊，時間不長，大概是一個早餐或是宵夜。提姆偶爾會來高譚一起夜巡，然後在一家遠離黑面具地盤的速食店吃點什麼。  
達米安對上面的菜單嗤之以鼻，素食者的選項只有餐點附贈的杯裝沙拉，而提姆非常樂意的把沙拉遞給他。  


  
「咖啡攝取過量及蔬食不足，德雷克，沒有人提醒你關於骨質疏鬆的問題嗎？」一邊挑著沙拉內的雞肉碎塊丟給一旁的漢堡，一會兒嫌棄的看著裝滿整壺的咖啡被服務生放置在桌子正中央。

  
那不曉得是第幾次早餐後，一個服務生抱怨的厭煩提姆無止境的咖啡續杯行為，直接在他們的桌子上放了滿滿一壺。至此之後只要他們點餐後，服務生會朝他倆翻了白眼送上咖啡壺。  


  
而達米安每一回都很想把整壺咖啡倒在提姆頭上。  


  
「你瞧，蔬菜」翻開漢堡上方麵包，提姆自豪地舉起其中一片番茄，遞到沙拉杯中。

  
「兩片生菜和兩片1/10的番茄也救不了你，而你又把其中一片番茄給了我，你無藥可救了」叉起新到來的番茄咀嚼了下，顯然不新鮮的味道讓眉頭凹了個深刻。

  
「嗯哼，或者我們可以去另一頭的速食店，我保證他有一整套的營養比例配方」就在黑面具的地盤上，也有供給素食者的速食餐點。

  
「想都別想」達米安擺出噁心的表情。

  
「好吧」將另一片番茄也丟到沙拉杯後，大口的吃下了漢堡配上一整杯的咖啡。

  
「待會我們要去哪嗎？」提姆重新為自己在倒滿了一杯。

  
「我們沒有要去哪。我必須去一趟高譚博物館好讓我交出一份實地調查的家庭作業」

  
「真的？我們大概不止一個夜晚去過，你有看過蝙蝠電腦嗎？說不定還有和貓女的合照在上面」

  
達米安托著臉「別犯蠢了，家庭作業意味著人群，以及照片和小學生作文」

  
「正符合你的身分呢」提姆又一口而盡咖啡，伸手拿起咖啡壺－－

  
「哦」達米安搶先一步拿到了手上，提姆空著手茫然地望著那些黑色液體。如恩賜一樣的，達米安撐著桌子讓自己身體往前，不徐不疾替提姆補滿了整杯，「一個禮拜前你在廁所親我時，一定沒有注意到這個身分」

  
達米安的音量不大，但提姆仍然被咖啡燙手的溫度嚇得大叫引來周圍的注視。

  
咖啡壺重新回到桌子中央，提姆把撒了一身的液體擦拭後，抬頭就看見達米安得意的彎著嘴角，雙手插著口袋中，兩條腿在桌下伸得筆直敲打他的腿。

  
「我去趟廁所清理下，不要再跟過來小崽子。」

  
「哦」

  
提姆迅速地離席，達米安坐在椅子上等待著時間，用手指敲打一下又一下的桌子。

  
等到第四十下時，他起身開始動作。

  
將提姆的杯子補了半杯咖啡，一口氣喝進嘴裡，並含下一口維持在口腔內。跨著步伐跟進了衛生間。

  
一看到達米安進到裡頭，提姆不開心的垮了臉抱怨道「不要又來了」

  
「嗯哼」達米安無法開口回應，施力的扯著提姆的手拖進嘴角落的廁所裡頭。

  
順帶熟練的鎖上門，一轉過身提姆就抵著他的腰讓兩人保持安全距離，達米安誇張的挑起眉毛，在提姆面前緩緩的張開嘴巴，露出裡面小小的舌頭和溢發出咖啡因的液體。

  
提姆從喉嚨裡發出哀號聲坐在馬桶蓋上，讓達米安如所願的從上而下把口中的液體一一的流進他的嘴裡，唇跟唇甚至沒有相碰。待達米安沒有任何液體可以給予時，總算低下頭讓兩人緊緊相連。

  
達米安靈活的小舌頭搜刮了提姆一次又一次，提姆僵硬的手仍然撐在達米安腰上，不讓達米安繼續伏前更深的觸碰到自己身上。而達米安的手從善如流地也只在提姆的手上滑動，拉開提姆的手指與他交扣。

  
他們越來越擅長親吻彼此，達米安佔了絕大比例的主動方發起一場粘膩的親吻，提姆則是在達米安的節節逼退才會吻他。

  
上個禮拜同個場景，達米安幾乎半裸的跨坐在身上，威脅著吻他或者他要大叫的脅迫下滿足了達米安。提姆委屈又忿恨的把達米安親到了腿軟，讓兩人跟缺氧的病患紅通張臉不停急喘。

  
他們的進度只有吻以及不斷提升的肢體接觸。提姆回過神來雙手早就被達米安帶進襯衫內，他縮回了手。達米安咬了他舌頭的一個小口退出吻裡。

老天，達米安真的打算循興漸進的方式讓他們搞上。不出多久提姆·德雷克就要請律師來為自己重新解釋兒少保護的法例啦。提姆悲慘的想著。

  
  
「>TT<」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我真的想上車...（爬走

**Author's Note:**

> 冷沒關係,自己溫暖自己(O)


End file.
